Good Morning To You, Valentine
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: NaruSasu. Naruto usually hates Valentine's Day, but maybe not today.


Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_Warning! NaruSasu. That's the **homosexual pairing of Naruto and Sasuke.** If this offends you, **click the back button now.** You have been warned._

"_Good morning to you, valentine;  
Curl your locks as I do mine ---  
Two before and three behind.  
Good morning to you, valentine."_

**Good Morning to You, Valentine**

By Nanaki Lioness

February 14th. Valentine's Day.

Of all the days of the year Naruto loathed more than anything, it was Valentine's Day. Commercialist and trite, he saw no need for fancy cards and flowers to say 'I love you' to someone. And besides, he never received Valentines, and he had to sit next to that bastard Sasuke, who always received hundreds. He refused to believe that was his _real_ reason for hating the day.

He sighed heavily, leaning on the desk in front of him and ignoring said bastard's greeting to him as he took his seat next to Naruto.

"Valentines Day needs to die," he moaned instead.

Sasuke smirked, but didn't answer. Naruto took that as an agreement.

"Good morning class," Iruka called as he entered the room, holding a bundle of envelopes. "Sit up, Naruto."

Naruto did so, scowling.

"I'll call the register then hand out the Valentines, settle down!" Iruka called over the noise of the excited class asking he hand the envelopes in his hands out first. "Be quiet!"

He took the class register relatively painlessly, heading round the class and putting envelopes on desks. When he reached Naruto and Sasuke, he dropped the remaining bundle of envelopes in front of Sasuke with a sigh.

"Anything for me, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking up at his teacher expectantly.

Iruka shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto scowled at his retreating back, turning his attention to Sasuke instead. He was ripping open an obnoxiously pink envelope, his name written on it with pink glitter pen and surrounded with hearts.

"That _has_ to be from Sakura-chan," Naruto admonished.

Sasuke opened the pink card, reading the contents before dropping the card on the table in front of him, attempting to brush glitter from his hands.

"Actually, it's from my 'secret admirer'," he replied, picking up the next card. It smelt suspiciously flowery, he noted as he tore the envelope open.

"Secret?" Naruto echoed. "She's hardly secret about it."

Sasuke coughed as he opened the next card, assaulted by the scent of flowers. He dropped it quickly.

"That reeks of flowers. It _has_ to be from Ino," Naruto said with a smirk.

"My apparently 'better secret admirer' you mean," Sasuke sighed, picking up the next envelope.

He went through the pile of cards pretty quickly, until only one was left. Sasuke picked it up, frowning as he realized he didn't recognize the writing.

His name was written in the center, in an ordinary blue biro. Just 'Sasuke', not 'Uchiha Sasuke' with the I in Uchiha dotted with a heart as he had seen so many times that morning. No hearts, spirals or even an underline surrounded his name, and he tore it open swiftly, mildly intrigued.

He pulled out a sheet of plain paper, with a few lines written in the middle- each line becoming more and more crooked as the lines continued.

"Who's that from?" Naruto asked, stifling a yawn and looking bored.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, his eyes scanning the lines written. His eyes narrowed, and he had to read it again to be sure it said what he thought it did.

"What?" Naruto asked again, standing and looking over Sasuke's shoulder.

"'_Dear Sasuke'_," he read aloud. "_'I don't know why everyone seems to love you so much. It can't be for your shining personality or people skills, because you're arrogant and anti-social. It can't be because they know you, because they don't- no-one really does. And it certainly can't be because you looked their way, because you've never shown anyone any interest._

_Regardless of all of this, I still love you, Sasuke. I'd like to think I'm different than them, but I suppose I'm not.'_"

"I wonder who wrote this," Sasuke mused, putting the piece of paper down. Naruto shrugged, sitting down and leaning on the desk again.

"Who cares?"

Sasuke collected the rest of the Valentines, walking over to a nearby trash can and throwing the lot into it. He turned to walk back to his seat, ignoring all the girls who craned their necks to around him to try and see what exactly he had thrown away.

"That's enough," Iruka called to the class. "Put the Valentines away now, and start your work. Naruto, _sit up_."

"Do we _have_ to work?" Naruto complained.

"What? Of course, Naruto! Stop causing trouble!"

Secretly, Sasuke agreed with his friend. For once, he didn't feel like doing his work either.

-.-.-

"Sasukeeeeeeee-kun!!"

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head slightly. He'd barely taken two steps out of the classroom and Sakura and Ino were already calling him, running towards him from down the corridor.

"Did you get any nice Valentines, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly, almost falling over as Ino pushed her to one side and stepped forward in front of her.

"Yes Sasuke, did you get any nice cards?" Ino asked, her voice somehow more saccharine than Sakura's.

From Sasuke's side, Naruto snickered at the thought of their faces when Sasuke flat out told them he'd thrown their cards away.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "I got one that interested me."

Both girls looked stunned, then eyed each other viciously.

"So which one was it?" Ino asked, holding a hand out and keeping Sakura back. Sakura pushed her arm out the way, smiling at Sasuke, her cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"This."

Sasuke pulled the blank paper from his pocket, holding it out to them.

Ino snatched it quickly, scanning the lines. Sakura looked over her shoulder.

"But Sasuke," Ino said slowly. "This is just a page of insults. It's not even pretty! A _real_ Valentine would smell like flowers."

"No," Sakura snapped, pushing Ino out the way and grabbing the letter. "A _real_ Valentine would be pink and written with glitter pen."

Ino turned around, glaring at Sakura and opening her mouth to say something scathing.

"Do either of you recognize the handwriting?" Sasuke asked quickly, trying to diffuse the situation before it began.

Both girls shook their heads.

Sasuke snatched the paper back, stalking between the two girls without another word. Naruto followed quickly, not wanting to be left with them. He'd heard bad things about women scorned, and he didn't want to find out if they were true.

-.-.-

"Sasuke," Naruto said, poking his friend on the arm. "Sasuke, staring at your lunch won't get it eaten. Hurry up and finish it before I eat it for you."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, opening up his bento, looking deep in thought.

"Sasuke, stop thinking about that damn letter," Naruto told him. "If you _do_ work out who sent it, it won't be an anonymous Valentine any more, will it?"

"I want to thank them."

Naruto blinked a few times. "You what?"

"You heard me."

"They insulted you a bunch, Sasuke, why do you want to thank them?"

"For being so truthful," Sasuke replied with a shrug, as if to say 'it doesn't really matter', when Naruto was pretty sure it was clear it did.

Sasuke stood suddenly, making Naruto jump.

"What, Sasuke?"

"I know who can help me," Sasuke replied, sprinting away and ignoring Naruto's calls to him.

Naruto sighed, frustrated, setting about to cover up Sasuke's lunch. He didn't understand his friend sometimes.

-.-.-

Clouds. That was all he could see- all different shapes and sizes, drifting slowly through the sky, heading no-where yet still seemingly serene. It was relaxing, Shikamaru thought to himself, just watching them with no cares in the world.

A shadow fell over him, and he frowned, sitting up to address his sudden interrupter.

Of all people, he _didn't_ expect it to be Uchiha Sasuke, holding a piece of paper out to him.

"What is it?" He asked, accepting the paper and yawning, looking over it lazily.

"I was hoping you might recognize the handwriting," Sasuke asked. "You seemed like the best person to ask."

Shikamaru handed it back, yawning again. "Yeah, I recognize it."

"You do? Whose handwriting is it?"

"Easy," Shikamaru replied, lying back down. "It's Naruto's."

Sasuke stared at him, wide eyed.

"Are you sure?" He asked incredulously.

Shikamaru sighed, sitting back up and snatching the paper back. "Look. Naruto curls his Ys and Gs, and crosses his Ts with a little tick upwards that looks stupid, right?"

"There's none of that on this note," Sasuke pointed out.

"Exactly."

Sasuke looked confused. Shikamaru sighed patronizingly, and Sasuke refrained from commenting on it for once.

"The letters he usually accents are completely unnatural looking in this letter. They look completely out of place, unlike the rest of the letters which flow together. This is also much neater than Naruto's handwriting, and each letter looks like it's been painstakingly written slowly to cover up his identity."

"So, what you're saying is, Naruto tried so hard to cover his writing up, he made it obvious…?"

"Obvious to _me_," Shikamaru pointed out. "I suppose that isn't what you were expecting to hear?"

Sasuke took the letter back, frowning in thought and walking away without another word. Shikamaru lay back down, sighing. He hated being interrupted whilst doing nothing.

-.-.-

"It's about time you got back, your lunch was starting to look tempting," Naruto sulked as Sasuke approached him slowly. "Where were you?"

"I spoke to Shikamaru," Sasuke replied slowly, picking up his bento and putting it back in his bag. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Oh?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"He told me who he thinks wrote the letter."

Naruto blinked at him. "So…?"

"He says he thinks _you_ wrote it."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he broke eye contact with his friend. Blush tinted his cheeks slightly, and he didn't confirm or deny it.

"Well?" Sasuke prompted.

"I didn't expect you to obsess about finding out who wrote it like that," Naruto said defensively.

"So it _was_ you?"

Naruto smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "If I say no, will you believe me now?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Don't mess with me like that," he snapped, turning and walking away.

"Wha- no, Sasuke! I wasn't messing with you or anything, I-"

Sasuke turned back round, glaring darkly at him. "I don't want to hear it."

He continued to walk away, and Naruto knew better than to follow him.

-.-.-

Afternoon lessons were _awkward_.

Awkward was a huge understatement, in fact, Naruto thought bitterly. He'd caught Sasuke glimpsing over at him occasionally, an unreadable expression on his face. Every time Naruto had tried to get his attention or say something, Sasuke blanked him.

"Naruto, for the last time, will you stop daydreaming? We only have ten minutes of class yet, at least _try_ to pay attention."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei," he droned in response to his teacher's request.

He glared sideways at Sasuke, who glared back.

"You too, Sasuke, you've been daydreaming just as much. What's got in to you this afternoon?"

Sasuke looked up, seemingly a little shocked to hear his name in a negative manner from Iruka. Naruto snickered not-so-discreetly at Sasuke's misfortune. Sasuke glared at him further, looking slightly mortified, but trying to hide it.

"Shut up, Naruto," he hissed.

"It's not my fault you got called out by Iruka-sensei, moron."

"It actually _is_," Sasuke snapped back. "If you hadn't pulled a stupid prank on me, I-"

"_Both_ of you," Iruka snapped, losing his patience slightly. "Go and stand outside. If you can't listen, I don't want you in here. Naruto I can understand, but Sasuke? I'm disappointed with you."

Naruto complained loudly, earning himself a glare from Iruka. Sasuke stood swiftly and without complaint, stepping outside the class and leaning against the wall. Naruto soon joined him, crossing his arms and sulking. He leaned on the wall the other side of the door, glaring over at Sasuke some more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot. This is your fault."

"Oh I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Naruto snapped sarcastically.

"What the hell did you expect to achieve?" Sasuke asked slowly, not looking at Naruto.

"Huh?"

"The _letter_ you idiot, what do you think?"

"Oh." Naruto sighed, shrugging. "I just said what I thought. It wasn't a joke."

Sasuke laughed sharply.

"It _wasn't_. Stop being an asshole and listen to me. You asked what I expected to achieve, so I'm telling you."

He sighed again, unfolding his arms and staring down at his shoes. "I meant everything I said. I don't know why I love you, because you don't deserve it, but I _do_. I wrote the letter, tried to cover up my writing a bit so you didn't instantly see it was me, and it helped me vent my frustrations a bit. I expected you to throw the damn thing away like you do every Valentine you get, not get freakishly obsessed with it!"

"So… You meant it?" Sasuke asked slowly, stepping away from the wall and taking a step towards Naruto.

"I just said that didn't I, moron?"

Sasuke curled his fist, punching Naruto swiftly.

Naruto stumbled, grabbing at the wall behind him to keep his balance. He glared at Sasuke, holding a hand to his eye.

"_Sasuke_!" He yelled. "What the hell was that for?! If you hate me because of it, fine, but there's no need to punch me! I should tell Iruka and-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, interrupting him. "Shut up. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Naruto straightened himself out, still glaring at Sasuke. "Maybe because I thought you'd do exactly what you just did?" He snapped back in response.

"You should have told me _sooner_," Sasuke replied. Naruto noticed his cheeks were flushed slightly, and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Sasuke?"

"Do you know why I turn girls down all the time?" Sasuke said rhetorically, not meeting Naruto's gaze. "I'm not interested in them. You should have told me _sooner_."

"Does that mean…?" Naruto asked slowly, unable to finish his sentence past his shock.

"Yes."

"It means you're not angry with me?"

"No."

"And you… You don't hate me?"

"No."

"How about… Well, you know… _Doing_ something about it."

"Yes."

Naruto nearly fell over. "You mean, you'll be my-"

"_Yes_," Sasuke snapped hurriedly, his cheeks flushing harder and still refusing to meet Naruto's gaze.

Naruto laughed slightly, his smile growing wider and wider.

The classroom door opened, and Iruka stuck his head around the door.

"Have you two calmed down now?" He asked. "Hopefully this gave you time to resolve whatever petty fight you had."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, still grinning widely. "I think we've sorted it out."

Iruka glanced between Naruto, who now seemed ecstatic about something, and Sasuke, who was staring at the floor blushing about something. He didn't dare ask.

"Come back in and collect your things, it's time to go home," he said with a sigh. Both of them followed Iruka back inside, Naruto still grinning from ear to ear.

Maybe, Naruto thought, just _maybe_ Valentine's Day wasn't so bad, after all.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Fourth finished piece of writing in a week- I'm on a roll! XD Reviews are welcome if you enjoyed, and don't be surprised to see more NaruSasu from me in the future. They make a convincingly cute couple XD_


End file.
